Industries
A list of different Industry archetypes that exist in Kariga. Aerospace High Technology Industry involved in the design, testing, building and maintenance of Aircraft and other sub-orbital flying machines. Heavily linked to the Chorospace Industry. Primary Customer: '''Arms Manufacturing, Transportation Arms Manufacturing Industry dedicated to the manufacture and selling of weapons, military technology and equipment. Primary component of the Military-Industrial Complex and often has strong ties to Governments. '''Primary Customer: '''Governments, Shipbuilding Augmentation Creation and installation of bodily augmentations that supersede natural limits. Heavily intertwined with Health and Robotics. '''Primary Customer: '''General Public Banking Maintains credit-debit systems and manages the capital assets of the Galaxy. Essential portion of the economy and usually strictly regulated. Heavily intertwined with the Financial Industry. '''Primary Customer: '''General Public, All Industries Consumer Manufacturing The production source for consumer goods and other widely available products. Widespread, though more concentrated on lower-income or manufacturing based planets. '''Primary Customer: '''Retail, Food, Other Industries Chorospace High Technology Industry involved in the design, testing, building and maintenance of Spacecraft and other Space based transport machines. '''Primary Customer: '''Arms Manufacturing, Transportation Energy Industry that extracts, manufactures, refines, produces, stores and distributes energy. The Energy Industry is the source for power and power distribution and is essential to the economy and thus usually managed or regulated by the state. '''Primary Customer: '''General Public, Government, All Industries Engineering High Technology Industry focused on research and development of technology and products that are used by other businesses. Heavily linked to the Research and Manufacturing Industries. '''Primary Customer: Industrial Manufacturing, Other Industries Entertainment Industry that aims to entertain consumers through multiple media forms, such as television shows and other performance based acts. Linked to the Mass Media Industry. Primary Customer: General Public, Retail Finance The financial industry encompasses all monetary related activities that don't involve the management of the credit-debit system. Accounting and Insurance make up the majority of this industry. Heavily intertwined with the Banking Industry Primary Customer: General Public, Governments, All Industries Food The business of the production, harvesting and selling of food. Highly competitive and open market that supplies many industries as well as the public at large. Vital for the survival of all species in the Galaxy. Primary Customer: General Public, Luxury, Pharmaceuticals, Retail Health The building, maintenance and providing of health services. Includes preventative services such as exercise centers and rehabilitation services such as hospitals or mental institutions. Primary Customer: '''General Public Industrial Manufacturing The production source for industrial goods and products such as chemicals and equipment. Plays a central role in the production of goods and services throughout the Galaxy. '''Primary Customer: Aerospace, Arms Manufacturing, Chorospace, Infrastructure, Other Industries Information Technology High Technology Industry. The Information Technology sector is involved in the design, maintenance, production and selling of computers and the data that is generated through them. Primary Customer: General Public, Banking, Financial, Retail Infrastructure Involved in the construction and maintenance of public and private infrastructure such as roads. The Infrastructure Industry is also contracted to build large-scale public works such as FTLL relays. Primary Customer: Governments, Transportation, Other Industries Luxury The luxury business is involved in the production of typically expensive, non-essential consumer goods. Fashion and Jewelry are the largest contributors of the luxury business. The industry is somewhat interconnected with the Food Industry, especially in the fields of wine and delicacies. Primary Customer: General Public, Retail Mass Media Businesses involved in the spreading of data, information and news through multiple media forms, such as through print. Mixture of state-owned and private businesses. Linked to the Entertainment Industry. Primary Customer: General Public Mineral Refinement The Mineral Refinement Industry is a more specialized section of the Mining Industry that focuses on refining and developing alloys and compounds. Heavily associated with the Mining sector. Primary Customer: Engineering, Industrial Manufacturing, Information Technology, Luxury, Other Industries Mining The Mining Industry forms the basis for most manufacturing in the Galaxy and works in tandem with the Mineral Refinement and Engineering sectors. The sector is limited to planets with sufficient resources for it to function, but has developed a large repertoire of techniques to maximize efficiency. Primary Customer: Mineral Refinement, Manufacturing, Other Industries Pharmaceuticals Involved in the research, synthesis, production and selling of drugs and other medical products. Most Pharmaceutical products are sourced naturally rather than synthetically and are typically subject to strict regulation. Primary Customer: General Public, Governments, Retail, Health Research High Technology Industry. The Research sector is heavily involved in the discovering and development of science and scientific theories that can be applied to other sectors of society and the economy. Relatively small in scale compared to other industries. Heavily linked to the Engineering Industry. Primary Customer: Engineering, Manufacturing, Mining, Other Industries Retail The business of selling goods or services to consumers through multiple distribution methods, such as Hypermarkets. Widespread throughout almost any populated system. The Retail Industry is dependent on several key industries, namely the Consumer Manufacturing, Entertainment, Food and Luxury Industries. Primary Customer: General Public Robotics High Technology Industry. Involved in the development, production and operation of robots and autonomous, electro-mechanical agents. Works in partnership with the Engineering, Manufacturing and Research Industries. Primary Customer: General Public, Arms Manufacturing, Industrial Manufacturing, Retail Security Involved in the protection of assets and/or persons as well as combat support and security advising. The Industry ranges from private military contractors to security guards for events and is typically regulated. Primary Customer: '''Government, Entertainment, Various Businesses Shipbuilding High Technology Industry. Shipbuilding Industries specialize in designing, planning and producing war ships and other components of a faction's military force. Strongly tied to Governments and a primary component of the Military-Industrial Complex. '''Primary Customer: Governments, Aerospace, Chorospace Transportation Transportation is the business of moving people and goods from one point to another and providing the facilities necessary to do so. The Transportation Industry takes many forms, from Surface travel to Inter-planetary travel. The Transportation Industry works with the Infrastructure Industry and Governments to maintain the FTLL system. Primary Customer: General Public, Governments, Other Industries Category:Compilation Category:Background